Evolvo Angelis
by BlueSai
Summary: Our fallen angel has been acting strangely recently, and it seems as if she is hiding many secrets that could very well harm her. However there is more to all this then meets the eye, and if it continues Flonne will not be the only one effected.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **First off, I'd like to say that this will be pre-Disgaea 2 seeing as how I have not played that game---and though I do know a couple details I don't want to have to deal with certain inconsistencies that I would certainly make were I to incorporate any ideas from that game. So I will go completely on my own path, and none of the things that happen to the characters in that game will happen to them now.

Second off, this idea just popped into my head yesterday and is very vague. I have no outline for it, and I was hoping to simply make it a one shot but it encompasses so many complex possibilities that I don't that will be easily manageable so I'm hoping to create this into a longer piece, beginning with this short prologue to see how much interest it catches.

Third, I am creating a system of how the entire 'ranks' in Disgaea work—regarding those who become prinnies, angels, demons, or simply go to the afterlife.

Last, a beta reader would be dearly loved. Though I suggest if you do wish to be one that you are prepared to handle some bizarre ideas.

**Prologue.**

She avoided mirrors now, they showed things much too frightening. When the woman first began appearing, nothing more then a faint black outline with blank eyes Flonne had been fascinated. She would pause before any reflective surface and tilt her head with that ever-so-childlike look of curiosity on her face. She'd stare in unnatural silence, trying to figure out just what this was that seemed to be following her. Whatever the creature was it never appeared in any physical form or outside the realm of mirrors.

However there began a steady descent. The figure would become more corporeal. Slowly, but certainly it gained more distinct features. At first its outline only darkened, then slowly it began to gain a transluctant body. Then it began growing hair, fingernails. Its eyes and other facial features began appearing to reveal a confident and smugly knowledgeable expression. It wasn't so much this that began to frighten the fallen angel, but rather the correlation it had to how her personality was changing. The more definite it became the more…bitter she was beginning to feel about certain circumstances in her life right now.

Flonne, as all knew had a sparkling personality and even when upset could always manage to put a smile on. She had been an angel for more then a millennia and since her death, had never really experienced anything such as this. Despite what seemed like an old age she had never really progressed past the rank of 'trainee' and as such had always believed that it was her duty to rid herself of such petty emotions as hate, wrath, lust…..or envy. She believed it was her duty to always be happy, always be forgiving, and always be saintly; otherwise she was no longer fit to be an Angel but just another well enough behaved human. It frightened her; these emotions that were popping up, and with each new day she'd wonder if she had lost her status even as a fallen angel and was now only a demon.

Her first instinct was to immediately blame this phantom, and so she thought the best course of action was just to avoid all reflective surfaces…..but that was easier said than done.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **A big thank you to both of my first reviewers, akumu keayo and Adana fukettei. I greatly appreciate your comments and interest.

I'm getting more and more ideas about where I plan to take this story but it's getting to be a much bigger story then the prologue implied. As such, instead of being a prologue really its just a hint of things that will come to keep readers interested while I get through the boring things of the current situation of the Netherworld and where all the characters are now---that's the what the next two or three chapters (this one is just insight on the relationship of this trio and me getting the hang of the characters) will be about till things begin to pick up so please hold on!

So just to make things clear for those who might be confused, even though the first chapter was written before this one, this one takes place BEFORE it.

PS- Still looking for a Beta Reader.

**Chapter One.**

"Prinnies? PRINNIES, GOD DAMMIT WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice, as was the norm, reverberated throughout the castle. Newcomers winced and cowered in fear but everyone else continued whatever work they had been---you got use to it after a while.

A certain red-haired, pig-tailed demoness was barreling down the stone halls, stirring up a storm of dust behind her which left anyone in her wake nearly choking to a second death.

Etna was not in a good mood, not in a good mood at all. She took her recent increase in rank quite seriously, and ever since then had been training both her prinnies and herself particularly hard each and every morning.

However, come time for today's practice she had found them all missing.

"Stupid, lazy, insignificant pieces of sh---" she was interrupted by the voices of the very prinnies she wanted to find.

"Dood! This isn't right! She wanted that picture up above the bed, right?"

"No, dood, seriously. She wanted it above the dresser."

Some shuffling and struggled squawks sounded before new steps entered "Oh prinnies! Don't fight!"

Just what in the Netherworld was going on?

Etna, being the kind and courteous person that she was, slammed the door open without so much as a knock and gaped at the scene which greeted her.

What had once been just another dank, dark-stoned and bleak looking room amongst many others could only be described as what she felt was the nursery of a very bizarre child. All around the room prinnies….HER prinnies carrying equipment and trinkets. The room had been paneled and now many of them were painting it with overly bright, fluorescent colors. However the background colors were a beautiful light periwinkle blue and a little lower on the bottom half there were bright green rolling hills with various differently hued green brush strokes to indicate blades of grass. It was far from anything professional or skillful even, but it was nice, simple, and obviously done but a very patient hand. It was alright, in fact in a way she kind of liked it. It was what was on TOP of that, which…worried her. Now that the prinnies were at it they were drawing little crude self portraits---giant large eyed freaky animals that she supposed were meant to be 'cute.'

A group of three of the demonic penguins were drawing a piece and were all gathered close to block it off from others. They were whispering to each other in secretive and mirthful tones. Curious, Etna pushed through the bustle of prinnies that were moving furniture around and leaned over them. The poor things didn't even notice the danger until one pointed out the sudden appearance of a shadow. It took a moment for it to sink into their bird brains but sink it did. They'd recognize that silhouette anywhere.

Now that she was certain they were quaking in fear, Etna casually kicked them all aside with one clean sweep of her foot.

The picture was poorly drawn but the gist was still there. A huge tower held Princess Etna at the top who was waving her handkerchief in teary admiration and hope at the Prince who had come to rescue her. Flonne rode on a great stallion, lancet and shield aimed upwards to the monstrous Laharl who loomed up above the tower and bore scales, claws, and monstrous teeth.

There was a moment of silence, and just as she was about to shish kabob the prinnies and serve them for dinner the voice from earlier called her name.

"Etna!"

Said girl turned away from her murderous rampage which was causing the prinnies to holler loud enough to warn the entire castle to see Flonne greeting her with an enthusiastic hug.

Etna gave Flonne a quick pat on the back before pulling away "Yea, yea. It's nice to see you too." She muttered unenthusiastically. It wasn't that she disliked Flonne, but she was still unaccustomed to her physical displays of affection and after seeing that picture she didn't want to give the prinnies anything to go on.

Why'd you take my prinnies?" she questioned grudgingly. She had intended to be angry and assertive but Flonne seem so genuinely happy to see her that she couldn't find the heart to raise her voice. Damnit.

"Oh, I just asked them to help me decorate the room, since nothing has happened in a long time I didn't think you were keeping them busy." Flonne said, beginning to look apologetic.

It was true, there hadn't been trouble of any important kind in a very long time but that didn't mean Etna wanted to get lazy on the job. "I'm still training them, each and every single day," she said firmly, then shook her head, "but whatever, I guess today can be an off day. I'm just surprised that you wanted _their_ help. Have you seen the things they've been drawing?" she nodded towards the questionable picture.

Flonne looked at it curiously and after a moment giggled "Look! I'm saving you from the evil Laharl…heheh…though I'd think it would have to be the other way around."

No matter how many times it had happened before, Flonne's naivety still managed to surprise Etna.

"…..right. But it doesn't particularly look good, does it? I mean especially compared to the background, did you do that?" Etna looked Flonne up and down who was wearing a sweatpants and a tank top as opposed to her usual dress. She was splattered with paint and bits of saw dust littered her clothing, "So on top of being an angel and a ninja you are an artist and work shopper? What's next? A telemarketer, a monster, Godzilla?" she questioned in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"Yes!" she squeeled raising her hands triumphantly, "well…except the telemarketer one." Flonne answered with a face and a shudder.

Etna refused to comment.

"But no, I didn't do it. Kurtis did," she answered, "Yesterday evening." Ah. The scientist. That explained it. Speaking of the green prinny, he was probably back in the training room waiting on them all. She could go and tell him that they had off today….she should but….naah. She couldn't be bothered to go all that way just to inform him.

At about that moment Laharl entered in as much the same manner as Etna did---only this time he tore the door right off of its hinges. Behind him was on of his vassals. "Just what the hell is all the ruckus in hee—EEAAAHHHHHHH!" he bellowed out and covered his eyes at the sight of the overly bright room.

What a wimp, he had to be exaggerating because she couldn't believe even Laharl would stagger backwards at that—even at this. Throughout various parts of the castle cheers went up at his scream.

Etna tossed her head back and laughed "Seems like they aren't too worried about the health of their overlord, your majesty."

Laharl wiped at his eyes growling "I'll show them….Longius! Show them!" he said, ordering the vassal that had accompanied him.

Etna rolled her eyes "If you just send your vassal to do the work it won't really be 'showing' them anything, will it?" she pointed out as she watched him go.

"Shutup." That was the magnificent comeback of the overlord. He always knew just how to win an argument. Cautiously, as if he almost expected the walls to spring to life and devour him Laharl entered the room and looked around, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Prinnies were beginning to vacate since most knew that when these three were in the same room together, trouble usually happened.

"This is gross." He said, matter of factly when they had all gone.

"It is not!" Flonne denied hotly.

Without asking he took a large brush of bright red paint and smeared it over a bright, fluorescent pink…thing….she wasn't quite sure whether it was suppose to be a cat or a harpy. Or both. "Blood red! Much better!" Laharl declared, grinning toothily.

SPLAT! Flonne had taken a pink brush of her own and smacked Laharl with it leaving his face looking like a pretty flower. Etna dropped to the ground howling and soon met a similar fate when Laharl drew a long yellow line on her side. What ensued had to be the most frenzied paint fight ever. There was screaming, laughing, cursing and gibberish throw along with the paint and shortly all three were covered in every color imaginable. The sky had gone from a clear blue to an even pink and red. The floor now looked like a tie dyed shirt with splatters of colors here and there and sometimes swirls—there were hand-prints, and feet-prints and face-prints and….you get the picture. The only things that remained untouched were the green, green grass, and that solitary picture that had started all this trouble to begin with.

"I don't know why we left it." Etna muttered grudgingly, staring at her 'helpless' princess self.

"Because it is genius," Laharl declared with his purple arms crossed confidently, "look at how awesome I am! Look at how _tall_. One day I WILL be like that." He said shaking his fist.

Etna leaned over and rested her elbow on top of his head. "But until then, squirt, we like you just as your SHORT self."

Flonne laughed and also leaned on him "Yup!"


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **-- my love goes to Adana fukettei for reviewing again.

Still looking for a beta reader. This one is kind of boring.

**Chapter Two.**

The Assembly quieted when their Overlord finally entered in his usual gaudy fashion: two guards walked at his flanks and his red cape billowed behind him. Nothing except the loud stomping of Laharl's red sneakers could be heard in the echoey chamber.

The expressions on most of the senator's faces remained skeptical. Laharl had proved that he had the strength and power to be an Overlord; his adventures with the humans and Celestia proved that. However, many still doubted his ability to run the Netherworld in an intelligent and reasonable manner. He was too young, he was too arrogant, and too impulsive. Those were only a couple of the faults everyone was so ready to point out about the blue-haired youth. It had been four months since he had returned from Celestia and this would be the first time in that period that he had addressed them.

None of them were very happy about this. The Dark Assembly had prided themselves for being an important, even vital part of how things were run in and outside of the castle. To see someone, and especially one so young running things on their own and without any consultation was an insult.

When Laharl finally reached the mahogany podium at the front and center he slammed his hands down on it, as if he didn't already have everyone's rapt attention.

"Dark Assembly," he addressed, opening his arms wide to encompass the whole room, "I am here to explain what has occurred in Celestia, since many of you have yet to receive accurate or detailed information. One of the archangels, Vulcanus has been plotting to wipe out the Netherworld in hopes of ruling all three worlds."

There was a small rise in murmurs at this. Laharl smirked. Yes, let it sink in. Give it time to fester before he told the magnificent story of how HE stopped it all. Nevermind Flonne, Etna and the others.

"But that so-called angel is no more! Yours truly was able to defeat him." Thing quieted at this and some cheered by most frowned distastefully; most likely having their pride even more bruised at the idea that this tyke could defeat an arch angel.

Well the ego-inflation bit was over now. Now onto serious business. "But I learned several important things when up there." The manner of his tone changed drastically. Since his awakening there hadn't been many times when Laharl had been serious, or seemed so. Whenever he was there was a tendency for this attitude to spread onto anyone nearby, or to make everyone pay intense attention.

"As you know, the angel Flonne had been sent to assassinate my old man bordering a year ago. When she found out he was dead, she lengthened her stay to learn whether demons could feel love."

There were several snickers heard. Laharl's face remained neutral.

"But apparently she had not truly been sent down to attempt murder." Really now! Laharl sometimes wondered, if that had truly been the case, and if his father had been alive whether Flonne would have gone through with her mission. He didn't even need to think about it, she knew that she wouldn't have.

"Lamington, the seraph of Celestia had sent her in hopes that she and I could somehow form an alliance between angels and demons. In this plan, he was accompanied by my father." Now there was a definite clamor. Demons were standing up yelling: How could their King have lied to them? How could he have made such an important decision without seeking their advice first? Zombies groaned, Nekomata hissed, and harpies screeched.

Laharl let them go on for a moment but slammed his hands on the podium again. This quieted the riot but there was still a heavy feeling of tension and resentment in the air. Unimpressed stares had turned into glowering glares.

"It matters not why he did it, but his intentions were smart."

Many noticed, with amused smirks that he had not used the word 'good'.

"Celestia would be a great ally, and just like use they have problems amongst their own people." It was funny in away, how angels had always appeared as perfect goody, goody two-shoes; and then the greatest crime to ever be attempted by any of the three races had been by an angel, and one of high-rank at that.

"So it is my intention to go through with my father's plans. In this I am to be assisted by the angel Flonne who has become a vassal of mine." That need not be said. The fallen angel was a subject of great debate among many demons, and many of them were none too pleased with the fact that an _angel, _fallen or not has become so close to the king.

"She has instituted a…." now Laharl faltered in his demeanor, gaining a sheepish and somewhat disgusted look on his face "School of Love."

Silence prevailed. Was he…serious? Everyone was too afraid to ask. Laharl took advantage of everyone's paralyzed state and plowed on through before anyone could say anything.

"It is an introduction of sorts to the angel….philosophy" he explained, for once using a diplomatic term. There were a lot of other things he felt were a more appropriate description.

"But that is that, and I shall speak of it more as events unfold. Now does anyone have anything else they would wish to address?"

The serious look on his face now dropped and he hunched over the podium in an undignified manner. This was the Laharl they were use to. Where from and why had that other character come? No one said anything, but an exasperated by the inconsistent boy.

Finally one ghost got up and spoke "Laharl. It has only been about a year since you have awakened and claimed your title. Many of us here today find this….calm rather disturbing. We believe that something serious must be brewing."

Demons, as a whole were neither peaceful nor docile. This is why the lack of any criminal activity or any other attempts to overthrow Laharl seemed more suspicious than if there were riots happening in the streets.

Laharl tossed his head back and gave one of his obnoxious laughs "That? That means nothing! Everyone just knows better than to stir up trouble under my nose!"

"But your highn----"

"I mean look at my resume! Has any other Overlord ever accomplished as much as I have? And in only one year!" he threw his scarf over his shoulder in a dramatic fashion.

"No, there is nothing to worry about. This is the way things will be from now on. I have the best vassals, the greatest army, and my own power. Nothing will ever befall this Netherworld."


	4. Chapter Three

**Authors Note: **Merry Late Christmas and a Happy New Year to all.

_STILL NEED A BETA._

**Chapter Three.**

The next day training began a little bit earlier to make up for yesterday's loss. Flonne heard this and so she decided she would drop by and help to return the favor the prinnies had given her.

It took her a while to find it, but she finally found Kurtis and the Prinny Squad in the ruins of what looked to have once been a football field.

Bleachers that had rusted over ages ago were one either side of the field. Most of the grass was over grown in some areas, and completely ripped up in others. Some of it had very faded grey paint to indicate where the different boundaries had been. Prinnies were scattered about, practicing in groups, alone, against each other. Kurtis, the lone green prinny was walking around overseeing them all, sometimes correcting someone and doing some training of his own.

Flonne's eyes brightened at the sight of him and she quickened her step, making a beeline for him. The angel tripped on something and looked down at what seemed to have been part of a sign. From just this fragment, she could read 'Deimon Devil Bats'.

The blonde girl stopped and picked up the wet wood, careful of getting any splinters. It made her a little sad. There were so many dead places like this in the Netherworld; it was one of the things she thought she'd never get use to. As much as Flonne loved the people she had come to know down here, she still dearly missed Celestia and its beauty. Just like angels were supposed to be, Celestia was a beautiful and constantly cheery place full of life and bustle. The Netherworld was the opposite with its vast areas of wild, abandoned land and forgotten cities.

"Flonne, are you alright?"

Flonne whirled around to face Kurtis, showing him the sign and instantly launching into a speech as if they had been in conversation all along "I think we should repair this place, y'know? Get some grass growing, trim it, redraw all the lines and get new benches. Get it to look like how it must have when it was first made. It could keep the prinnies happier and in a better mood to train, and maybe we could sometimes play some football or rugby!" there was something akin to desperation in her voice. Even she could tell.

Kurtis cocked his head to the side in a very birdlike manner "You like football, Flonne?"

Not particularly. She shook her head. Kurtis jus stared for a moment longer before nodding, and she knew that he understood. The green prinny turned away from her, making his way back to the fields to continue supervising his pupils.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, his sharp eyes studying the feuders.

"Well Etna told me that she and Laharl were training individually, and that you were still training the other prinnies and it made me realize that I should to keep in shape too, I was wondering if I could train with you guys?" she asked all in one breath, clasping her hands.

'I'm sure the prinnies would love to have you here but they aren't quite up to par with you. I don't think you'd get much work out of training with them."

Flonne pouted but said nothing. What point would there be in training if no one got anything from it? She should probably try on her own like Etna and Laharl but that seem awfully lonely.

"Flonne? Will you come here for a moment? There is something I've been meaning to speak to you about." Kurtis left the field again, and head headed towards the benches. He hopped on t he rusty things---he as light enough now in his prinny form that it wouldn't give in. Flonne sat in front of him; laying her arms to his side and her head on top so only her upper body weight was on the bench.

"What's on your mind?" she asked excitedly.

Kurtis was silent for a bit. The fallen angel knew he was just choosing his words but she couldn't help fidgeting impatiently.

Kurtis sighed, "There really is no tactful way to say this…"

'_Just say it!' _Flonne wanted to yell.

"I don't want to offend…"

'_I don't care! Just say it! Sayitsayitsayit'_

"Flonne?"

_Huh?_

"Did you hear me?" Kurtis asked, staring directly down at her face.

Oh. Apparently in her internal tangent she had missed what Kurtis had wanted to say "No." Her face was a beat red color.

Kurtis didn't seem to mind thought and calmly repeated himself. "What do you think of Laharl and Etna?"

Flonne gave him a blank look, as if she still didn't quite comprehend what he had said. That was an odd question, she had been expecting a little more out of Kurtis—though what she couldn't say.

"Well, I love them," She said plaintively, feeling oddly bothered by her own words, "we've been through so much together, and they saved me, and they are just really great people. I can't help but think of them as my best friends; family even."

He didn't look fully satisfied with her answer, though how he could judge such a personal thing as her feelings towards the two demons.

"I didn't particularly mean that, Flonne." His voice was very serious, which made Flonne try to be so too and understand what he wanted of her.

"I guess what I mean to say is do you love….either one of them."

He was going to say something else there, in between that pause. That, at least Flonne could tell. Her automatic response was of course going to be an 'of course' but her resolve earlier made her think a little more.

"Do you mean, like, romantically?" She was now no longer looking at him but to the ground towards her feet which she was now twirling around lazily, seeming as if she found some sort of fascination with it. Though she wasn't looking his way she knew he nodded.

"No." she replied in a very curt manner. She hadn't meant to speak like that to him but it nagged her greatly for several reasons, the only one of which she could tell was that she was in fact in love in _that _sense, but neither with Laharl or Etna.

I mean, after all that'd be bad right? To be in love with a girl, and she just didn't think of Laharl that way…didn't want to.

"Are you certain Flonne?" He seemed really persistent on this, but she supposed her reply must have made him think she wasn't sure of herself. She looked at him again with a forced smile.

"MMhmm! I like Laharl and Etna a lot but not like that!" The truth of the matter was that the person she was beginning to have feelings for was the one who seemed to believe she loved another. In the passing months she and Kurtis had talked a lot, gotten to know each other and related hopes and fears. Kurtis was always a good listener, always very patient, and always very helpful. It had been one night after another of the festive battles she had, had with Laharl and Etna that she began to realize these feelings. Laharl and Etna had fallen asleep on either side of her but she had been unable to get any herself. She had been thinking about the two, and sensing that they had something going on. She had felt like a third-wheel and wondered if she might ever have what they did. It got her to thinking of all the people she knew, and if there was anyone she particular liked in that way and her thoughts kept coming back to the green-haired scientist.

"I don't think I've ever felt that way, not yet. I don't think I'd recognize it at first, how did you know you were in love?" she asked, deciding to change the subject from her. Her eyes flickered over to the metal benches, for a second thinking she saw something reflected on it. She looked skyward but shrugged. The thing was rusty and turned a copper color from years of inattention.

Kurtis chuckled, probably recalling several fond memories of his deceased wife.

"To be honest I think I fell in love with her before I really knew her. We had gone to different colleges but we often visited the same library. I saw her sometimes and thought she was beautiful but never really cared much past that; you know I wouldn't really bother just approaching a pretty girl. But I picked out a book that we had both been using on and off and found a comment she had left in it that I thought had been incredibly clever."

"What was the comment?" Flonne asked, despite not feeling entirely well listening to this, curious nonetheless.

"….." there was a momentary pause and Kurtis cleared his throat "nothing important."

Had Flonne not known better she would have sworn there was a tiny blush on the prinny's face.

"But I replied back," Kurtis hurried on, "and we began exchanging small banter between each other in that book until we were caught and both sent to the librarian. We had to buy another copy of that book to replace the one we abused and from then on we were always under watch. But that is how I found out Lenore was that girl I'd always see, never far away. After that we began chatting more and more, studying together, and eventually we began dating each other." His eyes crinkled at the memory.

Flonne, who would usually from the very beginning have been cooing, awing and absolutely squealing---was not. She had on a smile as usual, her eyes were bright and believable but she was feeling quite strange right now.

"I guess I knew I was in love with her because she was someone I could speak to on a level I've never spoken to anyone before; our fields were completely different so we confused each other so much but somehow that seemed to make our little secret conversations all the more fun. They lasted for a long time actually and we never knew who the other was until we were caught. We kept that book." He laughed, actually laughed which was something Flonne didn't see him doing often.

But this only made this strange, achy feeling inside her grow she felt horrified for not being happy for him.

"We kept it in an exact spot in our room when we got our first apartment. We were so young then." A nostalgic sigh escaped his beak.

Flonne forced a laugh "That seems so nice."

Kurtis nodded "It's why I'm able to wait till the Red Moon. It will be worth it."

Flonne got up silently, still with that smile on her face "Thank you for telling me that Kurtis, I will remember it any time I'm not sure. I've got to go and do something now though."

"Oh! Alright," He seemed a little surprised that she hadn't mentioned this 'something' earlier on but he didn't give it more thought, "it was nice speaking with you Flonne. Take care."

She nodded and walked off, all the while fighting back the sickening feelings of what she was certain was jealousy.


End file.
